The present invention relates generally to cut-sheet image forming devices and more particularly to using continuous media stock in cut-sheet devices.
Cut-sheet image forming devices, such as cut-sheet printers and copy machines, transfer images to cut-sheet media moving along a media path within the cut-sheet image forming device. While such devices are capable of transferring a wide variety of images to the cut-sheet media, these devices are limited to transferring images to the standard cut-sheet media currently available to the consumer, i.e., letter-sized media, legal-sized media, A4-sized media, envelopes, etc. As a result, consumers are obliged to buy an additional image forming device, such as a continuous media image forming device, to handle irregularly sized media stock and/or continuous media stock.
However, because purchasing and maintaining two separate image forming devices is expensive, many consumers would prefer a single image forming device capable of fulfilling both cut-sheet and continuous media functions. Further, developing a single device helps manufacturers of image forming devices to streamline their products, which saves money and, therefore, generates higher profit returns.